


The Mating Ceremony

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're an omega right?" Stiles turned at the question. "What?" "You're an omega, right?" Stiles shrugged. "Yes, and so are you. Why?" "And you're 18?" "Considering the fact that you planned my surprise party, you should know that I am." "And you carry the male gene to bear?" "Yeah. So?" "So you could be mated by Prince Derek." Prince Derek Hale is getting a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Telling

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

_**New story! And it's a Sterek! This was written as a birthday present for a friend (who will remain nameless) who asked for this type of scenario and I would like apologize if it's not so good. Alpha/beta/omega dynamics as well as m-preg are not really my forte and I probably won't be writing a lot of them, but I was asked to and I never (try) to let down a friend! LOVE YOU BABE AND I HOPE YOUR BIRTHDAY IS EVERYTHING YOU'VE EVER WANTED! :')** _

_**Also, if you've got an idea that you would possibly like me to write about, don't hesitate to send me a message about it! Prompt ideas are both welcome and appreciated!** _

**_And I KNOW I am SO BEHIND in The Anderson Pleasures and I can never fully address just how truly sorry I am about that. I've recently starred college and with classes and work and improv team and three shows all in the first semester, I'm barely having time for necessities like sleeping and eating and I've sadly had to push writing to the side. Yes while I managed to somehow find time to write this (still not sure how that happened) I have not forgotten about it and I have not abandoned it, I am just trying to figure out of to keep it interesting and going and now that it seems like I'm finally getting into the flow of school and everything, I am LITERALLY putting aside at least an hour to write every hour day because you guys deserve so much better and I plan on giving it to you. Any questions, comments, prompts or concerns can all be sent to me via PM and I will get back to you within a few hours (cause I check my email constantly) or the next two days._ **

**_I think I've said enough now so I'm gonna stop._ **

**_Oh!_ **

**_Just remembered!_ **

**_I love you :3_ **

**_Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links!_ **

**_StarkidPotterFan_ **

* * *

_It is written in Were Law_

_That there will come a time for each heir of royal blood to choose a mate._

_Someone to live with, someone to love with, and most of all,_

_Someone to breed with._

_The mate choosen will be honored, taken care of and most of,_

_Unconditionally, loved._

_This is the rule of the kingdom._

_This is the law._

Stiles Stilinski sighed as he shined the largest and oldest plaque in the Royal Collectables room. After he was done shining the rest of the decrees, he still had to dust the pictures, sweep the floor and wash the windows. "Stupid chores." He muttered as he moved onto the next one. "I'm the son of the head of Royal Guard, not a palace servant."

"Would you stop complaining?" A voice from behind him spoke up. He turned to see his friend Isaac across the large room, halfway done with his third plague and bright blue eyes glaring at him. "This is all your fault that we're doing this in the first place. ' _Oh no, Isaac. No one will care if we track mud through the castle. Our fathers are first and second in command of the guard. What are they gonna do? Give us chores?'_ And that's exactly what they did. They gave us chores!" Stiles rolled his eyes. So maybe entering the main ballroom completely caked in mud from the forest hadn't been one of his best ideas, but it wasn't like it was the first time he had done. This was just the first time he had been caught because of it.

"Don't know why they went all ballistic about it anyway." Isaac continued. "It was just a bit of mud. And the servants had all of it gone within seconds." Stiles rolled his eyes and shrugged. His father had gone ballistic when he heard, grounding the two boys (even though one wasn't even his son) and putting them on Castle cleaning duty. (even though neither of their families even lived in the main castle. Families of the guard lived in small but cozy cottages a few yards behind it.)

After handing Isaac over to his father, (Stiles noted that the young blonde had looked absolutely terrified even though his father had appeared completely calm) Royal Guard Commander Stilinski lectured his son angrily about how being the older of the two made him the mature/responsible one and that he should be looking after Isaac and not leading him into trouble. Stiles had felt bad then, knowing just how much the 16-year-old looked up to him, even though he himself had just turned 18. Stiles could have told the poor boy to jump into the alligator invested moat and he would have done it without a second thought. Stiles had apologized and promised to do better, and mentally swore that this time he would actually stick to it.

He pulled himself from his thoughts and responded to Isaac just as he moved to start dusting the first portrait. "It's probably because of the mating ceremony coming up." Isaac stopped moving and nodded.

"Right. How does that work exactly?" Stiles looked the other boy up and down.

"Didn't your private tutor explain the whole process to you? It's part of their job that they tell the history of the kingdom, especially something as important as the Mating Ceremony." Isaac shrugged.

"She tried but she was kinda old and I didn't want to discuss it with her. Every time she tried to bring it up, I would ask about something else until eventually I told her I'd ask my dad and she finally let it go."

"So why don't you ask your dad?" Isaac sighed and crossed his arms.

"We're not close like you and your father, Stiles. It's not really something I want to talk to him about." Stiles nodded and sat down on the floor, patting the spot next to him. Isaac quickly (but not too quickly to seem obvious) walked over to sit beside him.

"Alright. To put it simply, The Mating Ceremony is a tradition across the world of Weres used in order to find the mates for the heirs of the King and Queen." Stiles spoke, making sure to motion towards the large framed portrait of King and Queen Hale. "Even if an heir, was never meant to rule, the still have to have a mating ceremony in order to find a mate. "As you know, King and Queen Hale have three sons-"

"Prince Jackson, Prince Scott and Prince Derek." Isaac interrupted. Stiles nodded.

"Yes, Jackson, Scott and Derek. Now instead of doing the usual thing which would be to pass on the kingdom to the firstborn son, King Hale decided that he would split his very large kingdom into three parts: The Eastern Kingdom, The Western Kingdom, and the largest part, The Northern kingdom. Scott being the youngest, gets the Eastern section, Jackson being in the middle gets the West, and Derek claims the northern." Stiles said now pointing at a map of the kingdom painted on the ceiling of the room. He looked over at Isaac and had to bit back a smile as he saw that the other boy was hanging onto his every word.

"The Mating Ceremony has three official parts." Stiles continued holding up three fingers. "The Choosing, The Bonding, & The Wedding. Part one: The Choosing. Every single male and female omega between 18 and 26 able to bear, will present themselves before the eligible heir for the first time on the heir's 21rd birthday. They will continue to present themselves every year until they are too old or the heir chooses a mate."

"What if the person chosen doesn't agree?" Isaac interrupted. Stiles shrugged.

"It's not so much about you agreeing, so much as your _Were_ agreeing. If the omega in you connects to their alpha or beta, you get mated. You can hate the person with every fiber in your being, but if your Were likes theirs, then your kinda out of luck. I don't think that's ever happened though. I've never heard of a situation where the Were and the human side didn't agree in mating." Isaac nodded and motioned for Stiles to pick up where he had left off.

"Once a mate has been chosen, the next thing that happens is part two: The Bonding. The first part is usually filmed and televised through the kingdom where the two stand before everyone and make vows to always care for each other, always protect each other and a bunch of other crap. They toast, they bite each other, and then they kiss and the television part shut off. This ceremony takes place during the heat week of the omega in order to insure that they will indeed want to have sex with the heir. After the television part is over, they go back to the heir's room and bond by knotting. Do I have to explain that part too?" He asked teasingly and grinned when he saw Isaac's face turn bright red. The younger boy shoved him and they both laughed.

"I know what knotting is, thanks. And that's the actual bonding part of it right? The knotting?"

"Yep." Stiles replied. "Mated for life. Once the heat week is done, comes part three: The Wedding. Pretty self-explanatory. They have a wedding, get married and then they live happily ever after. Supposedly." Stiles stood up and Isaac followed suit, the two walking towards the back wall where five paintings hung in neat and precise rows of three.

The three at the top Were baby portraits of the three princes; Jackson on the far left, light brown hair falling into blue eyes. Scott on the far right, a playful smile gracing his innocent face under chocolate brown eyes, and in the middle was infant Derek, Hazel-green eyes looking into Stiles' soul. Under those three were paintings of the Princes on their 21st birthdays, dressed to the nines in their outfits for their first Mating Ceremonies; Jackson looking as regal as possible, Scott goofily smiling at the camera and Derek once again appeared not to be smiling or frowning, but his eyes drawing all focus as if trying to read everyone and everything through just his beautiful pupils. Stiles cleared his throat and turned back to look at Isaac beside him.

"Two years ago," He started. "On his 21nd birthday, Jackson found his mate in Lydia Martin, 22 and a baker's daughter." He said pointing to the third and final picture of the middle prince, where he and a petite redhead stood side-by-side in fashionable wedding attire, neither looking at each other as they smirked, but Jackson's clear hold on her waist as well as hers on his tie conveyed enough of a message, even through a painting.

"Last year, on his 21st, Prince Scott found Allison Argent, daughter of a blacksmith, 19." He said pointing towards the picture to the far right, where the portrait of Scott and Allison hung. Unlike Jackson and Lydia however, Scott and Allison were not only facing each other, but were looking so deeply into each other's eyes that Stiles always felt that he was intruding on a private moment if he stared at it for too long. He finally turned to the empty space in between the pictures.

"And this," he said motioning at the empty spot. "Is where the picture of Prince Derek and his mate will go when he finds one. His birthday is in about two weeks and everyone's been a little insane about it, since all his brothers are wed and he isn't and he technically isn't allowed to be king until he has found a mate to rule beside him in order to balance him out." Isaac nodded and Stiles clapped him on the back. "And that my dear friend, is the history of the Mating Ceremony. Now let's get back to work. I want to get this down before dinner or dad's gonna eat all the good stuff and leave me with the veggies." Isaac nodded and the two went back to what they had been doing before. Neither boy spoke as they worked together to finish the room and it wasn't until they were done when Isaac spoke up once more.

"You're an omega right?" Stiles turned at the question.

"What?"

"You're an omega, right?" Stiles shrugged.

"Yes, and so are you. Why?"

"And you're 18?" Isaac continued. Stiles stopped, the bucket he had been putting away on a shelf, frozen in his hands. He nodded.

"Considering the fact that you planned my surprise party, you should know that I am."

"And you carry the male gene to bear?" Stiles shifted uncomfortably and put the bucket in its spot. Yes, he carried the rare gene trait, but it wasn't like it was rare to the point where it hadn't been heard of. More than once in the past, a male heir had taken _another_ male as the mate to bear his offspring. While it wasn't the norm, it wasn't really a taboo either.

"Yeah. So?"

"So…you could be mated by Prince Derek." Stiles stared at the other boy in shock before shaking his head and returning his attention to the pile of dirt that he'd been collecting on the floor.

"Keyword being _could_. But I won't."

"What makes you say that?" Isaac asked, almost instantaneously. Stiles quickly searched his brain for an answer.

"Well there's the fact that he's half Greek God and I'm paler than milk-"

"Mating's about your Weres agreeing, not looks-"

"And I'm not going anyway." He said cutting Isaac off. Isaac looked confused.

"And why not? I thought it was mandatory-"

"For everyone except the children who work directly for the Royal Family itself. It's almost a diplomatic immunity of sorts. I don't have to go, Erica, the cook's daughter doesn't have to go, Boyd the Royal designer's son doesn't have to go and if Derek isn't mated in two years when you turn eighteen, you don't have to go either." Isaac fell silent and Stiles returned to putting the cleaning supplies in their rightful places, only to have the younger male pipe up once more.

"So what are you gonna do instead of going?" Stiles stretched and shrugged.

"What I usually do. Sleep, eat and bug my dad for details about the latest dead body." Isaac rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back his grin.

"I don't know, Stiles. I have a good feeling about this year. Something tells me Derek's gonna find just what he's looking for. After all fourth times the charm." Stiles scoffed but couldn't ignore the way his heart sped up a little at the comment.

Whatever, blondie. Now put those away, so we can get out of here. There's a steak at home with my name on it and I refuse to let you be the reason I can't have it."

* * *

**COMMENT BELOW!**


	2. The Choosing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're an omega right?" Stiles turned at the question. "What?" "You're an omega, right?" Stiles shrugged. "Yes, and so are you. Why?" "And you're 18?" "Considering the fact that you planned my surprise party, you should know that I am." "And you carry the male gene to bear?" "Yeah. So?" "So you could be mated by Prince Derek." Prince Derek Hale is getting a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

Stiles kept his word to Isaac and two weeks later, he was rolled up in his bed, snoring when the trumpets signaling the start of The Choosing roared through the morning air. He didn't even flinch.

Stiles awoke an hour later to the sound of the more trumpets being blown, marking the end of the ceremony. He listened to the sound of a cannon's firing, one for each year of Derek's birthday, as customary to the end of the ceremony. Stiles rolled to the other side of his bed to see out the window. If there were fireworks, it meant that the ever elusive and secluded Derek Hale had finally taken a mate and if there were none, it meant that the Northern part of the kingdom had to wait at least another year to find out who their future ruling pair would be. Stiles' heart did back hand springs in his chest when he saw that the sky was as clear and as blue as possible.

Growing up, he'd always had a very small, very obvious crush on the eldest prince from the first time they met, when a very curious six-year-old Stiles wandered into 12-year-old Derek's room unannounced, and proceeded to place the eight page, handwritten paper on kingdom reform in the shredder, shredding not only Derek's work, but the tip of his finger as well. Derek had found him sitting in a circle of paper and blood, crying and wetting himself in fear. Derek had been fuming and could have easily done permanent damage to the boy, but instead he quickly wrapped Stiles finger before picking him up and carrying to his father. Royal Guard Commander Stilinski had spent the next year and a half apologizing for the incident. Since then, Stiles had kept his distance from Derek, choosing instead to stalk his beloved from afar.

Stiles stretched and got up out of his bed, yawning as he crossed his room to his door. He walked down the hall of the one level cottage he and his father shared to the kitchen. He opened cabinets, opened closets and the refrigerator, unable to find anything that could be eaten. His dad wasn't awake yet, which probably meant that he never returned home the night before, having to make sure security was right for the ceremony. Stiles contemplated forgetting about eating until his dad got home, but his stomach let out a growl that quickly stopped that idea in its tracks.

He sighed before returning to his room and pulling on ripped jeans and an old t-shirt that was too big. The castle's cooks had always had a sweet spot for him, finding his inability to keep quiet endearing, instead of annoying like everyone else. He had spent a good amount of his upbringing in the Royal Kitchen learning all the secrets of the kingdom that were **_not_** under any circumstances to be discussed in public, and the gossip about the townspeople that wasn't supposed to be known.

They had taught him how to cook, they had helped him with his schoolwork, and when he was too young to stay at home by himself and his father had to work late, the cooks always made sure that he had a comfortable cot set up near the fire with toys and books and stuffed animals to keep him busy until his dad could get him. Even after he was old enough to be at home alone, he still spent a lot of his nights in front of the fire watching them work and making them laugh. Whenever he was hungry and didn't feel like finding something for himself, he always went to them and he always left with more food than he needed. Stiles smiled as he exited his front door, his overly active imagination all ready conjuring up what the cooks were making for the Choosing Brunch.

* * *

An hour later found Stiles struggling up the stairs towards his father's office carrying seven picnic baskets loaded with food. He was carrying three in each hand and the handle of the seventh was in his mouth. He had been halfway up the stairs when he remembered that he could have taken the elevator and being the stubborn jackass that he was, he had refused to turn around and go to it. Now he was silently wishing he had. After an eternity, finally reached the top, nearly collapsing in exhaustion. Coming towards him from his left, he could hear the sound of blurred voices. He quickly righted himself, and started again towards his father's office, not wanting to be seen in such a way. The voices continued to follow him and he walked faster, finally reaching his dad's office at the end of the hall and knocking on it with his head. Commander Stilinski opened the door and Stiles practically collapsed in, rolling over so he wouldn't crush the food. He dad shook his head and shut the door gently just as the voices came around the corner.

Stiles and his dad talked for a bit before Stiles decided to head back home. He left six of the baskets with his father, and held the 7th tightly in his hand as he moved to head out the door. He walked out the door and turned the corner, too concerned with getting home to focus on his surroundings and ran straight into Prince Derek himself. He gasped in shock and dropped his basket, flailing in the process. He probably would've fallen and landed in the now smushed apple pie, had Derek not gripped him by his upper arms and pulled him in close. Stiles automatically placed his hands on Derek's chest with the intention of pushing him away, but for some reason, couldn't bring himself to do it. This was the closest that he had been to the prince in _years_ , years that had been clearly good to the other male. He had finally grown into his height and a body that used to be lanky and awkward and was now muscled and toned. Stiles' eyes finally reached his face and he almost stopped breathing.

Derek's eyes locked with his, his hazel-green eyes meeting dark brown. The prince's grip tightened on Stiles' arms as he closed his eyes and deeply inhaled. When his eyes reopened, they had changed to a bright red. Stiles gasped. _Alpha Eyes._ Everything in his body was telling him to run and scream and get away as fast as possible. But instead, Stiles curled his fingers in Derek's shirt and pulled the royal closer. Derek growled at the action, which sent a shiver up Stiles' spine. Derek's hands released his arms, but reappeared at his waist, thumbs gently stroking his sides. Derek's eyes glanced down to Stiles' lips before once again making eye contact, just as he pressed their foreheads together. Derek raised one hand to the side of Stiles' face, which he couldn't help but close his eyes and lean into. Derek grinned and leaned close until his lips were right against Stiles' ear and whispered, " _mate._ "

Stiles' eyes snapped open and he pulled back to look Derek in the eye.

"Wha-what?" He stuttered. Derek didn't flinch at the question and simply pulled Stiles' face back so that their lips were mere inches apart.

"I said, mate." He clarified and took a deep breath in. "You smell like mate. _My mate._ "

"Well you heard it here first, people! Prince Derek William Edward Hale, future ruler of the Northern Kingdom, has finally chosen a mate!" Stiles turned at the sound of the third voice and blushed a deep red when he saw at least four reporters with mikes and five different TV cameras all aimed at his face. They had clearly been there awhile, probably still trailing after Derek from the earlier ceremony. Stiles hadn't even noticed. He hid his embarrassed face in the junction between Derek's neck and shoulder, and the Prince simply wrapped his arms around Stiles' back, holding him in place. "What's your name, son?" The reporter from before asked, but Stiles was suddenly struck with a shyness he hadn't experienced in years.

He had never liked cameras and reporters, his first real memory of them not being so good. As memories resurfaced of that first unfortunate experience, Stiles' breathing got shallower and faster and he could feel himself on the edge of a panic attack, when Derek ran a soothing hand up and down his spine. Without realizing it, he slowly began to relax under Derek's touch until he was once again calm, and his breathing had returned to normal. He still had yet to remove his face from the safety of Derek's neck and didn't see himself doing so anytime soon. At least until that nosy report once again asked for his name. He began to turn around to give a snarky remark, but Derek reached a hand up into his short hair and stroked gently, both keeping his head in place and calming him down. Stiles sighed in content, but froze terror when Derek finally answered the question.

"His name is Genim "Stiles" Stilinski, his father is Commander Stilinski of The Royal Guard, he is eighteen years old, and he is my mate."

* * *

"I can not be your mate." Stiles repeated for what had to be the umpteenth time. He, his father, Derek, Jackson, Scott, and King Hale were all standing around in one of the castle's secret rooms, half an hour after the live television broadcast of Derek announcing that he had found his mate. Both the king and Commander Stilinski had come barreling out of their respective offices and both Prince Jackson and Prince Scott had been summoned immediately. The king quickly shooed away the news crews before shuffling the six of them into a room hidden behind a tapestry. The moment that Derek let go of Stiles, the other boy had been across the room proclaiming about how it had all been a misunderstanding and that it wasn't supposed to happen and that he above all and everything else, he could _not_ be Derek's mate. The king was sitting behind a large desk, Commander Stilinski stood awkwardly by the door, and Scott and Jackson were sitting back to back on the floor, both princes hardly paying attention and staring absently into space.

Derek, who had been leaning against the wall, rolled his eyes as he listened to Stiles babble on. He finally pushed off the bricks and walked towards the younger male, who began to back up until he reached the opposite wall and could go no further. "So you don't think that you can be my mate, correct?" Stiles nodded, unable to speak because his mouth had suddenly gone dry. "Well let me ask you something? How are you feeling now? Nervous? Anxious? Scared?" Stiles nodded again. Derek smirked before gently reaching forward and placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder. The younger male instantly relaxed and felt himself calming down. His heart rate became normal, his jumbled thoughts slowed down, and he could feel the tension leave his body. "Do you feel better now?" Derek asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes." Stiles muttered, his eyes locked onto Derek's. Derek started to remove his hand from on Stiles and as soon as it left, everything he had been feeling before returned. Before Derek's hand was even a foot away Stiles had pulled it back with both hands and placed it unintentionally over his heart. Derek's smirk grew larger.

"I can calm you and you can do the same to me. Our Weres connect whether you like it or not and once your Were has made a connection with someone else's-"

"Your mates. I know." Stiles finished. A cleared throat behind him reminded him that there were other people in the room and he quickly removed Derek's hand from on his heart but he still held it tightly in his hand by his side. "Well even if we were mates-"

"We are mates."

"Why is it just happening now?" Stiles continued as if he hadn't heard the interruption. "I mean, it's not like today was the first time that we've met or something. I've been living behind you for the last twelve years and I'm in and out of the castle all the time. Why is today different from last week or last year?"

"Well for one, you weren't of legal age, last year or any year before and Derek was." The King answered. "While age doesn't matter between mates, mating can not physically happen before the legal age of consent of 18, something that your were subconsciously understands. So while you may have already met your mate, it won't be revealed until you are both legal and even then, not always."

"Well that's alright and all," Commander Stilinski interrupted. "But Stiles has been eighteen for over three months now. Why did it happen today and not before?"

"Because I wasn't looking before." Derek said, eyes trained completely on Stiles. "And today, I was. I've spent the better part of the last three months locked in my room, not looking forward to my birthday, because I was positive that I wouldn't find anyone and it would simply be another year of disappointment." Derek's eyebrows furrowed and Stiles had to resist the urge to kiss the crease in his forehead away. He gently squeezed Derek's hand instead. Derek smiled. "But it wasn't. And I found my mate." Derek grinned and took another deep inhale. "And he's all mine." Stiles tried to stop the grin from spreading across his face but he couldn't, and without thinking, he leaned forward and softly kissed Derek, pulling back almost instantly. Derek simply followed the motion of his head and reconnected their lips before Stiles even had time to feel sorry about it. Derek pressed his body against Stiles, holding him between his body and the stonewall, every cell in Stiles feeling like it was lit on fire. Just as the kiss started to get deeper, there was another clearing of the throat and the two young men pulled away to see Commander Stilinski standing mere inches away.

"Not that I'm not happy for the two of you, but would you kindly not devour my son, in front of me?" Both Stiles and Derek blushed, Derek having the decency to look down at the ground bashfully. The king laughed before walking over and clapping him on the back.

"It's alright, son. It happens to the best of us when we finally find _'the one'_. " The king said, winking at Stiles. "But as wonderful as this is, if Stiles himself does not want to go through with it, we can not and we will not make him." The king turned to the teen. "Well, young Stilinski? How would you feel about being mated to Derek and being one of the future kings for The Northern Kingdom?" Having it all said in front of him like that, had Stiles' heart rate accelerating and his thoughts once more going 100 miles an hour. He turned to the king to tell him _'sorry, thanks but no thanks'_ , but an accidental glance at Derek had him changing his mind. The older male was smiling at him hopefully, hazel-green eyes dancing as they looked at him in a way that made him love it and hate it all at the same time. If his puppy love face wasn't enough, Derek's thumb was stroking the back of Stiles' hand- _almost subconsciously_ -calming him down. Stiles knew there was no way in hell he could refuse. He squeezed Derek's hand and grinned.

"I officially accept."

"Are you sure?" Derek asked before anyone else could speak. "Don't feel obligated to say yes. You don't have to if you don't want to." Stiles nodded.

"Trust me. I want to."

"Then it's settled!" The King yelled, quickly heading out the room, taking the leader of his guard with him. "Stiles when do you go into heat?"

"What?" The teen asked, not having heard due to being distracted by staring at Derek.

"When is your heat?" The king repeated, chuckling.

"Um…tw-two months."

"You hear that? We have a bonding and a wedding to plan and we've only got two months!" The King continued to pull the other father out of the room; Commander Stilinski visibly less excited then the ruler. Jackson and Scott followed shortly leaving Stiles and Derek alone in the room. The two stood in silence holding hands before Stiles finally spoke up.

"So you know that thing we were doing before my dad broke us up?" Derek nodded. "I think that now that he's gone we should definitely continue. Like now." Before he could blink, Derek once again had him pressed against the wall, lips moving steadily against it's own. Derek pulled away just enough to grin, red alpha eyes glowing.

"I agree, Stilinski. I completely agree."


	3. The Connecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're an omega right?" Stiles turned at the question. "What?" "You're an omega, right?" Stiles shrugged. "Yes, and so are you. Why?" "And you're 18?" "Considering the fact that you planned my surprise party, you should know that I am." "And you carry the male gene to bear?" "Yeah. So?" "So you could be mated by Prince Derek." Prince Derek Hale is getting a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**Chapter 3 - The Connecting**

* * *

"I can't believe we get bonded in a few days."

"I can't believe we get married a few days after." Derek and Stiles were lying on Derek's bed looking out the window, both men shirtless and in loose sweatpants due to the August heat. It was Sunday night. Tomorrow at midnight, Stiles would go into heat and Tuesday they would be bonded. The past two months had been a whirlwind of planning, dates, teaching Stiles proper etiquette, and lots and _lots_ of making out and inappropriate touching. Never enough touching for Stiles though as Derek made sure to never go all the way, saving that first time for the night of the bonding. Stiles would've complained more, had the other stuff Derek did not _more_ than made up for it. Every time Stiles would begin to whine, Derek would kiss him, or touch him or grind against him in a way that had him forgetting his own name, let alone the reason for why he'd been upset in the first place.

Stiles sighed as he looked at the clock on Derek's- _their-_ bedside table. The majority of Stiles' things had all been transported out of his house and into Derek's room in the palace. There were only about three boxes left in the room that he had called his own since childhood and that thought had him clinging to the bare arms of his mate a little tighter. Derek immediately noticed the sudden tension and tilted Stiles' chin to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. Stiles shook his head and leaned in for a kiss in hopes of making the prince forget about it, but Derek leaned away. Before Stiles could react, the alpha had flipped them so that Stiles was lying on his back with Derek leaning over him and holding his wrists down. Derek leaned down and softly connected his lips with Stiles. The younger quickly tried to deepen the kiss, but Derek kept it brief before pulling back to stare in his mate's eyes. "Stiles, as my mate, I need you to trust me and tell me when there's something wrong. Is it my room? Is it too small? Do you need-"

"It's nothing like that." Stiles interrupted. "It's just…it's just finally all hitting me that this is gonna be my home from now on. I mean I practically grew up in the palace, but I never actually _lived_ in it. And soon..I'm gonna be helping you rule from it and-"

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" Derek asked. Stiles nodded. Derek smiled and let go of one of his wrists to stroke his cheek. "I know this is all happening really fast, but no matter what happens, I promise that I will be right here beside you every moment and every step of the way." Stiles smiled and leaned up to peck Derek on the check before looking in his eyes.

"I wish my mother could have met you. She would have really liked you."

"What was she like?" Derek asked, shifting so that he was lying more beside Stiles than on top of him. Stiles smiled sadly.

"She was great. Smart, funny, creative, ADHD-"

"So basically you?" Stiles rolled his eyes but grinned and nodded.

"According to my dad, yes. He said that the only difference was that I had been born a boy. I guess that's why he had such a hard time being home and around me after…after she died. Since I look and act like her." Derek nuzzled his face in the crook between Stiles' neck and shoulder, trying to bring some sort of comfort to his saddened mate.

"How did she die?" He finally asked, the question Stiles had been dreading as well as waiting for. Without having to ask, Derek reached up and intertwined their fingers, gripping tightly in support.

"She was a painter and her favorite subject was nature, especially the woods that surround the kingdom." Stiles started, trying to stay focused on telling the story and not the feelings behind it. "She had a bad habit of getting lost in her painting to the point where she would literally block out the rest of the world. She had been painting the sunrise one morning and she'd gotten so lost in it that she hadn't heard the bear approach till it was too late." By this point in the story, Stiles was now holding Derek's hands for dear life as he fought through the memories that he kept locked up behind shields and walls. Derek made a sound in his throat that sounded like a whine, seeing his love in such a state of distress, causing him physical pain as well.

"She tried to run, but she was going up against a bear, so her odds were slim, ya know? My dad and I heard her screams from the house and he grabbed his gun and his knife and took off, six-year-old me right behind him. By-by the time we got to her…there was-there was barely any _her_ left. She was still screaming and breathing, but there was so much _blood_ Derek and she couldn't even move. I don't think I've ever seen my father so angry. He started firing shots at the bear but it knocked the gun out of his hands and scratched him like it was nothing. I yelled at him that we needed t-to go and get her to the hospital, but he just pulled out his knife and charged at the bear and fought it. And _won._ He slashed its throat, but not before it took a good piece out of his leg, as well as digging its claws all over his skin. Even after that, he still managed to place me on his back and carry my mother all the way to the palace doctors. But it was too late and there was nothing they could do. She had died on the way in his arms. We were the last people she saw."

Stiles was completely crying by this point and didn't even try to wipe the continuous flow of tears. Derek kept silent, letting Stiles say all he needed to and Stiles was silently thankful that he didn't have to stop periodically when simply getting through it was a struggle. "In honor of his bravery and willingness to die for his wife, your dad offered my father the Commander of the Royal Guard job."

"I remember the ceremony for it." Derek added quietly. "No one told me why he got it, but I remember it being a really big deal and everyone making a huge fuss about it. There were reporters all over the castle-" Derek stopped when he felt Stiles go tense in his arms. The royal looked down at his younger mate who was now refusing to meet his eyes. "With cameras and microphones asking about what happened." Derek finished, now understanding why Stiles had panicked on the day of The Choosing. "Asking a six-year-old how it felt to watch his mother die." Stiles nodded, eyes still not meeting Derek's until Derek's hand on his chin forced him to. "That's why you don't like them."

"Would you?" Stiles asked in return. "I had just lost a parent and all they wanted to know was what breed of bear it was that had killed her. I didn't want to talk about it, fuck, _I didn't wanna think about it._ So I ran all over my father's ceremony, hoping that if I ran enough, I could run away from it all." Derek nodded, remembering.

I remember." He said. I also remember you moving into the cottage the next day." Stiles raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. You remember that?" Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I remember it. One second I was watching the guards try to catch you on your bike to stop you from riding in the halls, and the next second you're in my room, bleeding and shredding my paper that took four days to write." Stiles blushed at the reminder of their first meeting.

"I'm still sorry about that." Derek smirked and kissed his still wet cheek before moving his lips to Stiles' ear.

"Really? Still sorry?" Stiles nodded and couldn't stop the heart flutters when he felt Derek shift so that he was on top of him again, lips still at his ear. "Prove it."


	4. The Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're an omega right?" Stiles turned at the question. "What?" "You're an omega, right?" Stiles shrugged. "Yes, and so are you. Why?" "And you're 18?" "Considering the fact that you planned my surprise party, you should know that I am." "And you carry the male gene to bear?" "Yeah. So?" "So you could be mated by Prince Derek." Prince Derek Hale is getting a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

* * *

Stiles woke with a jolt. He felt like he was going to explode from the fact that all his nerves were ablaze. A quick overall scan told him that he was in fact not _literally_ on fire, something that he took a split second to be thankful for. He took a deep breath in trying to calm himself, only to find out just how much of a bad idea that was. His lungs were filled with what had to be the most tantalizing and mouth water scent in the universe. He wanted to seek out the source of scent and devour it with every fiber in his body. His fingers gripped the sheets beneath him and it wasn't till he glanced down that he noticed the sheets were a satin red and not the grass-green of his room. That was when he remembered that he wasn't in his small cottage that he shared with his father anymore and that he was and would forever more live in the Northern Kingdom's castle. He soon realized that the scent he couldn't get enough of was Derek and the reason he felt like he was on fire was because his insides were. Stiles groaned. He was officially in heat. _Fuck…_

* * *

"Derek!" Stiles yelled as he came for the second time in an hour. After being jolted awake, he had gotten out of bed, grabbed the first shirt and pants he could find, and ran towards his old house, before Derek had started to stir. Derek knew his heat was coming and knew what to expect, but for some reason, he didn't want the prince to see him like this; so needy and desperate. The mere thought of the other male had his body reacting instantly, his erection already returning, even though it'd been less than a minute.

Stiles had hoped that physically putting distance between himself and Derek would calm him, but it had only made it worse. Stiles rolled over so that he was on his knees and quickly pulled out an old shoebox, thanking all the deities that his father hadn't found it. He hastily opened it and pulled out the blue dildo that had been his only companion during his heat weeks in the past. He knew that it wouldn't help this time as much as it had in the past now that he had a mate and that Derek was really the only one who could quiet the need to be fucked and owned, but he hoped it might help some.

He placed the dildo on the bed beside him and bit his lip as he reached behind himself to gently trace the rim of his hole. One good thing about being an omega: he self-lubricated during heat week so there was never any real reason to prepare himself. He moaned as his finger slid in, his body's own slick making it easy. He quickly added a second and soon after, a third. When it was clear that he needed more, he removed his now slick fingers and rushed to pick up the dildo. Without any hesitation, he pushed it into himself, moaning and grinding his hard cock against the soft and worn sheets.

"Derek…" he whimpered, pulling the toy out halfway before shoving it back in. "Oh my god Derek…"

"Well isn't this a sight to see?" Stiles' snapped his eyes to the door to see his fiancé standing in his doorway staring at him with red eyes as if he was something to eat. Stiles gasped in surprise and got a nose full of alpha scent that had the indescribable need in his body increasing.

"How…ho-" Stiles stuttered as Derek stalked closer until he was standing right behind him. The older male slapped away Stiles' hand, taking hold of the dildo and pulling it all the way out. Stiles' hole contracted at the loss and he couldn't help spreading his legs slightly when Derek grabbed him by the hips.

"How did I find you?" Derek asked, speaking the words that Stiles couldn't seem to find. He nodded. "It wasn't really hard. I knew you started your heat today so when I woke up and you were gone, they were only so many places you could be. Plus you left quite a…tantalizing scent all the way from my room here." Derek released one of Stiles' hips and ran a sharp fingernail down the length of his spine. Stiles shivered visibly. "Do you understand how dangerous that was?"

"Wha?" Stiles asked, when he realized that he had in fact been asked a question and would be expected to answer.

"Walking all the way out here from my room." Derek replied, fingers now slowly tracing the rim of his ready and open ass. "Smelling like the bitch in heat that you are. You do know how dangerous that was right? Or were you not aware that anyone could have accidentally crossed the path of your smell and followed you here and found you like this?" Stiles bit his lip and moaned when the fingers that had rubbed his entrance stopped only to slip in slowly, with practiced ease. "Found you all wet and horny and practically begging for it. Do you think they would have been able to resist?"

"I-I don't know…may-maybe?"

"Wrong! They would have found you on your hands and knees with your ass in the air and fucked you without a second thought." Stiles' eyes rolled in the back of his head and he lunged forward as Derek's fingers (bigger than his) stroked his prostate. "They would have fucked you like their life depended on it. Would've fucked you, kissed you, marked you, claimed you… _knotted you_. Do you see the problem now, Stiles?" He asked as he added a third finger. Stiles was beyond being able to speak English at this point let alone answer a question. "You are _mine._ Mine to fuck, mine to kiss, mine to mark, mine to claim and _Mine. To. Knot._ " A particularly hard thrust of Derek's fingers had Stiles clutching his sheets and only a few proper caresses away from crying cause of the feel of it. "I'm gonna knot you so good baby, you won't ever even _think_ about wanting someone else. You're just gonna want me to fuck this pretty little ass of yours all day long.

"Come tomorrow, I'm gonna throw you down on the bed and make you cum so hard and so many times that you forget your own name. And then just when you think you can't take anymore, I'm gonna knot you like the little bitch you are, and have you cum again from that." Stiles moaned and reached one hand down to tweak one of his nipples as he alternated between pushing back onto Derek's fingers and pressing his dick forward on his bed. "Gonna fill you with my cum," Derek continued. "Until you feel like you're fucking drowning in it. Gonna not let any slip out, my knot keeping it all inside so that I can breed you." Stiles jerked at the thought and he could practically feel Derek grinning behind him. "That's right, baby. I'm gonna breed your tight little ass; fill your body with my pups. Would you like that, Stiles? Is that what you want?" Stiles nodded furiously but Derek tsked his teeth. "You're gonna have to do better than that. Use your words."

"Yes…."

"Yes _what,_ Stiles?"

"Yes I-I want you to-to fuck me…breed me… _own me…Derek, please-"_ Stiles begged, too far gone to even fully comprehend what he was saying, let alone care. Derek finally took some pity on the younger male, sliding out his fingers before thrusting them back in and twisting as he pounded his prostate. Stiles gasped and his vision went white as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He collapsed on his bed, no longer able to hold himself up as Derek continued to prod his hole as he came. The prince's whispered " _mine"_ was the last thing he heard before passing out.

* * *

The rest of that day had pretty much gone the same for Stiles. Derek would finger him/blow him/rut against him/any other sexual thing he could think of that didn't involve actual penetration until he passed out. He would then eventually come to and they would talk or cuddle or whatever until another wave hit, continuing the cycle. After his return to the land of the living after one particularly intense orgasm, Stiles asked Derek if he should return the favor, to which Derek would reply about having all ready taken care of it while he had been out. That answer only made his heart rate quicken; bringing forward another wave sooner than expected.

* * *

The next morning, both men arouse early and after a quickie in the shower, they both rushed off the separate wings of the castle to prepare for the The Bonding Ceremony that morning. The first part, as usual would be televised throughout the kingdom and most of the neighboring ones tended to tune in as well. The ceremony would start at 10 with a speech from the King, followed by the reading of the Royal Were Mating Creed. Then Derek and he would make a vow acknowledging that both their Were and their human side accepted the other as their mate. Then they would toast, bite, kiss, the cameras would be turned off and Derek could fuck Stiles until he couldn't walk properly. If everything ran on schedule, he would be mated with Derek by 10:30.

As maids rushed to get him ready in his tux made just for the occasion, he couldn't help but think about how this time six months ago, he had never even been touched by another Were and in a matter of hours he would be knotted to his mate. The thought had shivers running up his spine and he had to strongly suppress the urge to moan. He hurriedly backed away from their soft touches against his heated skin, asking them to nicely leave him alone with his last little while as a single teen. Eager to satisfy their future ruler (and most of them were old enough to guess exactly what he was thinking) they quickly left with few words and no fight, shutting the door tightly behind them. Stiles sighed when it closed and leaned his head against the cold wall.

His mind wandered and he thought about how somewhere across the castle, in his own room, Derek was getting ready for the ceremony as well. First he'd put on his tailored pants that would slide up tan calves and thighs before concealing the one thing that Stiles wanted and had yet to see the most. He would then be buttoning up a white shirt that would sadly cover the abs and pecs that Stiles loved to touch so much. Then he'd pull on the suit jacket over biceps and arms that made Stiles feel like he was being wrapped in a blanket of security. Then his hands would start to fix his tie with thick fingers that could make Stiles come undone without even really trying…

"Whoa, tiger. Knew you were ready but this is a bit much." The very feminine voice had Stiles snapping out of his fantasy as if he had been hit with a bucket of cold water. He turned to the door to see his soon to be sisters-in-law; Lydia smirking, clearly pleased to have caught him fantasizing, and while Allison blushed behind her, she was smiling at him as well. The two were dressed to the nines for the ceremony as well, both in purple dresses with matching shoes and accessories. Allison's dress was contoured to wrap around her body and hug her every curve, leaving a lot to the imagination, and yet little at the same time. Lydia looked as stunning, though hers flared out at the waist, making her five-month baby bump less obvious. Each girl wore a tiara on her head that caught the light and glistened brightly. Stiles quickly sat down on the bed and placed a pillow in his lap in an attempt to hide his erection, hoping to maintain some of his dignity. If the arched eyebrow that Lydia gave him was any indication, he didn't have much left.

"There's really no point in doing that, Stiles. We all know who you were thinking about and _what_." She said, making her way over to the bed, Allison a few steps behind. She sat down beside him on the bed and removed the pillow before placing it on her own lap. "Besides in a few hours we're all going to be family so it doesn't matter to us. Derek's attractive. We get it." Stiles couldn't help his face reddening nor could he help that he was staring at her in shock like a fish. He hadn't ever really spoken to her or Jackson, the two boy never having really gotten along as kids. He had heard rumors that Lydia was a bit brass but he didn't really _believe_ them. He turned to Allison who looked amused.

"Is she always like this?" He asked. Allison giggled and nodded.

"Pretty much. You get used to it and it eventually grows on you." She said nonchalantly and biology bonding aside, Stiles could see why Scott liked her. She had a caring face and sweet brown eyes that you just wanted to tell all your secrets to.

"Well if you weren't aware," He started. "I do have a Bonding to finish getting ready for, so I don't mean to be rude, but can I help you two with something? Is there something you needed?" He asked, silently praying that they would stay. The distraction was keeping away his heat flares and helping him stay focused, something he knew that would vanish the moment that Derek was in scenting distance. Lydia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Well for one, considering the fact that you are _completely_ dressed I highly doubt you need to finish getting ready. And two, we just thought we'd stop by before and see if you needed anything or had any last-minute questions since we went through this before and all that jazz." Stiles bit his lip and mulled it over in his mind.

"Do…how…I've never…" He stuttered, unable to figure out how to word it without sounding inexperienced or dumb. Just then, he felt a hand on his knee and saw that it was Allison who was now sitting on his other side and looking at him with a knowing look.

"Let me guess: Have sex? You're a virgin?" She asked. Stiles nodded slowly which just made her smile wider. "It's okay, Stiles. I know how you feel. Scott was my first and our bonding was my first time too and going into the ceremony I had no idea what to do."

"What happened?" Stiles asked, earning a shrug in reply.

"I don't know. I was a wreck walking towards the Grand Hall but as soon as I could smell Scott…I calmed down. I didn't have to think, I didn't have to plan and I didn't worry. A combination of your instinct and your heat take over. You know exactly what to say, you know exactly what to do, and your body takes care of everything. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy it."

"And enjoy it you will." Lydia interjected causing Allison and Stiles to stare at her. "What? If Derek is anything like Jackson, then Stiles won't be able to _walk_ for the rest of his heat week. And don't even look at me like that Allison, because if I remember correctly, a certain _someone_ almost had to postpone her wedding because she and Scott had a little _too_ much fun during her heat week." Allison looked at the ground and blushed, but didn't deny it.

"What Scott and I did that week and every week since was loving and wonderful. I regret nothing." She said firmly, earning a laugh from both of the room's other occupants.

"So you guys think I'll be okay?" He asked and both girls nodded.

"Stiles, you're gonna be more than okay. You're gonna be _perfect._ That's what being mates is. The perfect match for someone in every way shape and form." Lydia said holding his hand in hers. "Derek literally could not do better if he _tried,_ but since he has you, there really is no point." Allison took his other hand as she agreed.

"So far, you're already a good brother-in-law, and soon you're gonna make a great king." She said. "And someday an awesome dad."

"I think you're forgetting about a kick ass uncle." Lydia added, rubbing her stomach for emphasis that had all three of them giggling and gripping each other's hands tighter. Stiles sighed and looked at the two of them.

"Thanks. I'm glad we got to have this talk…it…it really means a lot." Lydia smiled and kissed his cheek before both she and Allison enveloped him in a hug.

"Welcome to the Hale Pack, little bro." She murmured into his neck. Stiles grinned.

"Glad to be here."

* * *

"This bond that you make today will never be torn, never be faltered and never ben broken. Do you both understand?"

"We do."

"Do you both accept it?"

"We do."

"From this moment on, you will always put the other first in everything: needs, wants and actions. Do you both understand?"

"We do."

"Do you both accept it?"

"We do."

"This ceremony today is the beginning of the rest of forever which you two will spend bonded together. Do you both understand?"

"We do."

"Do you both accept it?"

"We do."

Stiles had been answering question after question for he didn't know how long and to be honest, he really didn't care about anything they were asking. He knew that he should and that everything being said was important, but now, all he wanted to do was sink to his knees and give Derek the blowjob of his life. Allison had been right. Walking into the hall had his entire body in knots, but the second he could sense Derek's presence in the large room, he calmed. Sorta. His nerves calmed at least. The rest of him seemed to awaken and want to jump the other man, not caring who else saw.

King Hale continued to mutter on and Stiles did his best to focus on what the old man was saying, but Derek was holding his hand and stroking the back of it. It was clearly being done in what was meant to be a soothing manner, but it only succeeded in setting Stiles on edge. King Hale finally finished the long list of questions and took a step back, motioning for the two of them to step closer to each other. He walked over to a table and walked back, holding up a goblet in each hand.

Derek and Stiles let go of one of their joined hands in order to accept the cups from the king, and Stiles had to hold back a whine at the loss of contact. Derek sensed how he was feeling and smiled reassuringly. The two quickly downed the wine before handing the cups off to nearby servants. They then each took the other's right hand in their left, and held up their wrists to their mouths before biting deeply. Normally getting bitten from another Were was a painful experience, but Stiles felt nothing but pleasure as Derek's teeth pierced his skin. He wanted to fall in his hands and knees and beg the prince to take him and do it _now_ , but instead focused on sinking his teeth even harder into Derek's wrists. Derek groaned quietly and his eyes instantly flashed red, Stiles taking pride in the fact that he was the cause. The two removed their fangs from the other and the wounds began to heal instantly but unlike with other marks and bites, this one would scar permanently, forever showing that they had a mate that they belonged to. There was only one part of the ritual left and Stiles' whole body was practically shaking in excitement.

Derek pulled him closer until their chests were touching and Stiles realized that this was the closest that they had been all morning and just how much he had actually missed the other man, and not just in a sexual manner, but physically as well. He had missed Derek's scent; a mix of Earth and the handmade castle soap, with just a hint of the cologne that he knew Stiles liked. He had missed the way that Derek's arms felt around him and how he always felt like he was being wrapped in a blanket of safety, something he hadn't really felt since his mother died. He had missed the way that Derek smiled fondly at him as if he found everything that Stiles did adorable.

The four hours that they had been apart had probably been the longest separation between the two since everything started and in those four hours, Stiles had missed anything and everything about the other male. He knew that the clinginess and constant need to be around each other would fade with time, but he secretly didn't want it to. He liked knowing that when he was thinking of Derek, odds were that Derek was thinking about him too. He liked being the first and last thing the other Were thought of when he woke up and when he went to bed. Even though there was barely a two-inch height difference, Stiles stood up on his tiptoes so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes. Stiles placed a hand on either side of Derek's face while the prince moved his hands to rest of his waist. Stiles broke the eye contact to quickly glance down at Derek's lips before meeting his mate's eyes once more. Derek smiled slightly before leaning in and connecting their lips. It was sweet and innocent, the complete opposite of all of his horny and raging thoughts. He wasn't complaining though. They broke apart to thunderous applause and Stiles watched as Derek's eyes flashed emerald green and knew his were doing the same; the color of mates. It was official: they were bonded forever. Unlike before when Stiles felt a connection with Derek, it now felt like there was some invisible rope actually _connecting_ them. He couldn't help the feeling that spread through him at the thought that this invisible rope was going to keep them together for the rest of his life. He didn't want to stop it either.

Derek's eyes slowly faded back to their normal Hazel-Green, and Stiles grinned before leaning in and kissing him once more. The second kiss was what he had been expecting: passion, lust and pure, unadulterated, _heat._ Stiles quickly wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and pulled his in closer, Derek's grip on him tightening as well. The prince practically forced his tongue into the younger male's mouth and he made no motion to stop him. Stiles moaned as Derek's hands dipped under his shirt so that skin was touching skin. Derek's thumbs circled his hip bones gently and Stiles blushed as he felt his hole growing wetter, and Derek smirked into the kiss as he smelled it. Stiles just kissed him harder. The two were literally torn away by Scott pulling Stiles and Jackson doing the same to Derek. The new mates moved to protest when they remembered that they were not the only ones in the room. Stiles blushed even harder when he saw Allison and Lydia knowingly smirking, while his dad stood in the corner looking anywhere but at him.

"Derek," Both he and Stiles turned to look at the Queen who seemed to be holding back her laugh. "Perhaps you and Stiles would like to go back to your room and…finish up there?" Derek didn't speak, but nodded slowly as he reached out for Stiles. Both Jackson and Scott let go and the two meet in the middle, instantly joining hands. Everyone smiled. "Well," She said, settling herself down in her throne before reaching for her husband's hand. "Then I guess we will see you both tonight at 7 for dinner, hmm? Enjoy the rest of your day…inside."

* * *

"Your mother making sex jokes was gross."

"I know."

"Ew. Thank god the cameras were off."

"I know."

"I never knew she was so vulgar. She always seems so quiet and reserved and-"

"Stiles! I would like to fuck you soon and you talking about _my_ _mother_ is not helping me do that!" Derek said as the two of them quickly ran off towards his bedroom. When they finally got there, Stiles moved to open it, but Derek had other plans. He shoved him against it, before pressing his front against Stiles' back. Stiles closed his eyes as hot fingers quickly made work of opening his pants and pushing them down his hips slightly. He couldn't control the whimper that escaped him as Derek reached down and grabbed his aching cock, stroking slowly.

"Derek, please…" Stiles didn't know whether he was asking his mate to stop or continue and all his words earned him was a growl.

"Do you remember what I said yesterday?" Derek muttered. "About what I would do to you?" Stiles shook his head and rocked his hips into Derek's hand as the man behind him sped up. "You don't remember me telling you that I was going to make you cum until you couldn't remember who you were? Or about how I was gonna breed you? How I was gonna _knot you_?" Stiles groaned and his nails dug into the door as Derek continued to stroke him closer to his release.

"Would you stop talking about what you're gonna do and actually do- _Derek!"_ Stiles train of thought had been completely interrupted by Derek twisting his wrist a certain way and rubbing his own hard dick against Stiles ass.

"Do you like knowing that I'm doing this in the hall where _anyone_ can walk by? Where anyone can see you just so willing and open and ready for me?" Stiles, unable to find words, nodded. "Your probably soaked, aren't ya?" Derek used the hand that wasn't gripping Stiles' dick to dip into the back of his pants and circle his entrance, which just as he had predicted, was completely wet. "Were you like this the whole ceremony? No wonder you couldn't stop fidgeting. My poor Stiles had to suffer for so long…" Derek's hands working in tandem plus his voice had Stiles worked up in a frenzy and he was practically sobbing by the time he slipped his finger in. After that all it took was Derek leaning forward and gently biting down on his pulse point before white lights exploded in front of Stiles' eyes as he came in Derek's hand. The other man simply stroking him through it.

As his orgasm subsided, Derek removed his hands and Stiles went slack against the door, almost unable to hold himself up. Derek chuckled and after making sure he had a good grip on his mate, he unlocked the door and quickly ushered the two of them inside and locked the door behind them. He let go of Stiles at the edge of the bed and the boy unceremoniously flopped on it before scooting back until his head was against the backboard. Derek straddled him. The alpha leaned down and the two kissed gently, a lot of the fire in Stiles' veins having gone for the moment. Both Weres quickly made work of removing their clothes until they were each down to just their boxers. Stiles moved his hand towards Derek's crotch but the other male stopped him, clearly understanding that he wanted to repay the earlier favor.

"Not today."

"But-" Derek stopped the protest by trailing kisses down his neck and stomach before stopping right above Stiles waistband.

"This is your heat week _and_ your first time. I intend on making this all about _you_."

"Bu-but I wan-want you to enjoy it to-too. I wanna do what you like." Stiles stuttered out as Derek slowly began to lower the boxers. Derek grinned.

"Trust me. If I'm with you I will enjoy it and you are what I like."

"But-"

"And we have the rest of our lives for me to show you exactly what it is _that I like._ " Before Stiles could protest about that as well, Derek had completely lowered his boxers and had taken Stiles' now half-hard erection into his mouth. Stiles gasped and gripped the sheets as Derek gave him the best blowjob of his life. He could feel Derek's smirking as he bobbed up and down, his hands kneading Stiles ass. He came a lot quicker than he had the first time and he watched with half-lidded eyes as Derek pulled off him and swallowed, his tongue swiping his lips to catch anything he might have missed.

Stiles rolled over before Derek could say anything, already sensing what his mate wanted. He took off his boxers the rest of the way and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Derek do the same. He closed his eyes into the pillow as he spread his legs and waited, his heart practically about to beat out of his chest. He felt warm hands grip his hips but instead of the feeling of the hard appendage against him like he was expecting, he felt Derek's tongue circle his hole before making short, quick jabs inside. Stiles bit into the pillow to present himself from screaming out loud in pleasure and frustration. He enjoyed every single thing that Derek was doing to him, but he was already hard again and he had waited for it all day yesterday and all day that morning and he just wanted Derek to stop beating around the bush and _fucking knot him_ like he said he would.

"Derek…I can't…anymore…I want…" Derek licked a long swipe from his balls to the top of his ass.

"What do you want, Stiles? I can't give it to you if you don't ask for it."

"You…in me…your knot…please…"

"Is that really what you want? Cause if it's not-"

"Fuck, Derek I want it! I want you in me so far that I feel you later. I want you to knot me to the point where I'm afraid that you might never come out. I want you to claim me so that anyone who comes near me knows that I'm yours. That I'm the mate of an Alpha and if they even think about touching me, you will end them. I want it! I want it! Dear god Derek I want-" Stiles was unable to finish his sentence because he screamed as Derek finally slammed all the way in. This was what two months had built up to. There was no sweetness, no tenderness, and no sweet nothings being whispered in his ear. It was hard and rough animalistic fucking with bites and scratches and cuss words. And it was perfect; exactly what Stiles wanted. He knew that there would come a time (and soon) when he'd want it to go slow and treasure every moment of their bodies being connected, but now he just needed to be fucked and Derek being his mate, knew just how to give him that.

Far too soon, Stiles felt the familiar telltale signs that he was close. He opened his mouth to say something to Derek, but the other man twisted slightly, hitting his prostate dead on. He came instantly right as Derek's knot slipped inside of him. Stiles yelled as the knot swelled, Derek continuing to shallowly thrust inside him, unable to move too far away. Stiles whined as he felt his next orgasm speeding towards him even though he had barely completed one.

"Stiles… _fuck…"_ was the only warning he got before Derek finally spilled his seed inside him. Knowing that he was the cause of his mate's pleasure, had Stiles unexpectedly cumming again in less than five minutes. The two Weres lay there, connected to each other both figuratively and literally as they came down from their highs. Stiles yawned and he felt his lover grin into his shoulder from behind.

"Get some sleep, Stiles." The younger male would have argued, had his eyelids not already began to droop. "When you wake up, we'll eat and then we can start round two." Stiles arched an eyebrow and turned his head so that he was looking at Derek.

"What's so special about Round two?"

"You get to ride me."

* * *

Stiles and Derek were noticeably absent from dinner that night. No one mentioned it. They didn't attend many meals that week, instead having dinner sent up to the room. No one commented on that either.


	5. Epilogue: The Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're an omega right?" Stiles turned at the question. "What?" "You're an omega, right?" Stiles shrugged. "Yes, and so are you. Why?" "And you're 18?" "Considering the fact that you planned my surprise party, you should know that I am." "And you carry the male gene to bear?" "Yeah. So?" "So you could be mated by Prince Derek." Prince Derek Hale is getting a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**Last chapter :)**

* * *

Stiles took a step back and titled his head to the side. He crossed his arms, bit his lip and squinted. _Maybe a little more to the left…_

"An inch to the right." Ordinarily, Stiles would have jumped at the sudden interruption, but instead his entire body relaxed and he smiled as he turned to see Derek grinning back at him from the doorway. Stiles was standing in front of the far wall of the Royal Collectables room, where the pictures of the princes and their mates hung. The newest and final portrait was hung that morning, and Stiles had been trying to straighten it for the past ten minutes.

"How'd you know I was here?" Stiles asked as Derek walked towards him. Derek shrugged when he finally reached.

"Just a feeling." Stiles grinned and leaned up to quickly kiss him before turning back to the large picture and adjusting it like Derek had suggested. _Perfect._ And it was. The painting was obviously the two of them, and like Jackson and Scott's photos, they were in wedding attire. However, unlike the rigid and Royal Jackson and Lydia, and the overly in love Scott and Allison, Derek and Stiles' photo was playful.

Derek and Stiles were in matching gray three-piece suits, with ties undone and jackets open wide. Derek was giving Stiles a piggyback ride and Stiles was kissing him on the cheek. Derek was grinning widely at them and Stiles couldn't remember a time he had looked happier. The portrait had been painted the week before (after Stiles' heat had calmed down) and was revealed that morning, right before Stiles and Derek stood in front of everyone and were legally married. The reception had started at noon in the Town Square and was still going on, even though it was heading towards ten. Stiles had quietly slipped away to fix the painting, (of course he had seen it was crooked and it had pestered him all day) hoping to have returned before anyone noticed. Clearly his plan failed, but as he looked at Derek who was staring at the painting, he couldn't bring himself to be bothered.

"Ready to head back?" He asked. Derek nodded but pulled him back when he started to walk away.

"There's something I need to give you first." Stiles looked at him expectantly and Derek removed his hands from behind his back (why hadn't Stiles realized he was hiding something?) to reveal that he was holding a gold crown. Stiles looked up and saw that Derek was wearing one just like it. Clearly the ten minutes he'd been away had been important…

"I would like to present you with your first crown," Derek said as he smirked. "Your highness." Stiles rolled his eyes as if to brush it off, but as usual, his bright red cheeks gave him away. Derek gently placed it on top of Stiles hair before kissing him on the forehead and pulling him close. Stiles sighed in content. "I think we should head back." Derek finally said. "People might think that we did a little more than me dragging you back." Stiles smirked and arched an eyebrow as moved his hands under the back of Derek's tux.

"And so what if we did?" He asked in his best possible seduction voice. If the way Derek growled was any indication, then he did it right.

"Well then King Stiles, we would have to make up a very good excuse for why we were late for returning to our _own_ wedding reception." Stiles shrugged.

"We had kingly duties to attend to that simply could not wait." He answered, removing his hands from Derek to pull off his own tux. He grinned when Derek's eyes flashed red. "And _this_ , King Derek, _simply can not wait._ "

* * *

**_Whoo! New Sterek is complete! I hope you guys liked it, and if you didn't that's okay too, but you gotta tell me about it and you can do that below! :)_ **

**_Kinks, Twinks & Naughty Utube Links!_ **

**_StarkidPotterFan_ **


End file.
